Infinite Travel
|id уровня = 41546651 |название саундтрека = improv 3 'p' |композитор = Phyrnna |id саундтрека = 616784 |создатель = Zimnior12 |звёзды = — |сферы = — |монеты = 3 }} Infinite Travel — невероятно длинный безумный уровень от пользователя Zimnior12, проверенный Zoklev. Описание Первый тизер уровня вышел 27 августа 2017, в нем был показан пятиминутный кусок геймплея — это было лишь началом. Затем уровень был заброшен, однако в конце осени того же года Zimnior объявил о продолжении строительства уровня. И вот, 18 января 2018, уровень был достроен, а затем и проверен игроком Zoklev. После чего Zimnior выпустил об этом видео на своем канале и назвал точный список проверяющих, их было колоссальное количество: Asterion, DivadeDiagla, Epic Yokkako, LaZZey, Ruppet, Strobilus, SweetSoul, Xenticist, Endman, Cruz, Mr Copalt, MrStringer521, Night, Robtop's Cat, Sheepy, Th31, Tohru Kobayashi, Tpro202, Venom Vortex, ZenthicNyan и непосредственно Zoklev. Через несколько дней на канале того же Zimnior'а было объявлено, что этот уровень будет продекорирован. В каком стиле — неизвестно, однако Zimnior предупредил декорирующих, что использовать можно в основном только серый цвет. В плане сложности уровень может преподнести не только свою сокрушающую длину, но и кучу ловушек и изредка встречающихся таймингов. Сложных дуалов в уровне нету, есть лишь только узкие пространства на этапах корабля и уже упомянутые тайминги. По сложности уровень может быть приблизительно - , и если Роберт заметит его, то этот уровень станет самым длинным оцененным, сместив длиннейший на данный момент Hypnotic Travel, длина которого в четыре раза меньше Infinite Travel, то есть, данный уровень длится 36 минут. Геймплей 0-5%: Началом этого длинного безумия является очень длинный этап куба. Сначала надо попрыгать по блокам, там игрок встретит надписи "Good luck. Follow me" и "Verified by Zoklev" . Затем надо перепрыгнуть через шипы, и там снова будут надписи, но на этот раз "If you fall out of the level just restart it" , а затем объяснение данного предложения: "There are saws at 99% anyway" . Ну а дальше игрок должен просто обойти кучу шипов, мини-таймингов и различных ловушек, построенных на гипотезе игры. Ну а потом начнется дроп. 5-8%: дроп. Короткий этап НЛО. Тут надо пройти через толстые шипованные столбы. Теперь этап волны. Геймплей здесь вполне оригинальный: надо обойти туннель. Куб. На нем надо обойти тучу шипов и мини-платформ. Дальше этап шара, препятствие такие же. Затем краткая передышка в виде легкого этапа волны. Потом очередной этап куба, здесь надо обойти мини-тайминги и шипы. Далее краткий этап робота, где надо "залезть" наверх, чтобы начать следующий этап. 8-11%: этап куба. Тут снова повстречается привычный геймплей: обход шипов. Дальше этап корабля, надо просто обойти шипованные со всех сторон блоки. Следующим этапом станет довольно сложный этап куба. Он будет достаточно сложным, ведь на нем надо пройти кучу шипов и легких таймингов. Дальше будет чередование многих этапов, на них надо пройти различные препятствия. 11-14%: жестокому чередованию пришел конец. Теперь игрок должен на этапе куба пройти кучу шипов и попрыгать по платформам. Этап корабля, здесь надо пройти большие пилы и несколько раз поменять размер. Дальше чередуются этапа волны и куба. Потом игрок подлетит ввысь. Начнется этап робота, где надо пройти платформы. И снова этап куба, на нем надо обойти много шипов и снова пройти по платформам. Также он прервется этапом волны. Дальше вторая часть этапа куба. Надо снова обойти те же препятствия. Потом все это прервется этапом шара, практически его весь мы проведем в кабине из мини-блоков. 14-21%: этап куба, надо попрыгать по столбам. Дальше быстрый по длительности этап паука, где надо обойти столбы с шипом-наконечником. Дальше чередование. А вот теперь этап корабля, являющийся передышкой. Об этом сообщает надпись "Take a little break" . Нужно обойти шипованные блоки. Потом также два легких этапа куба, где надо просто пройти через шипы. Промеж них встанет этап НЛО. Ну а затем перерыв закончится, начнется очередное чередование. На нем надо обойти туннели, шипы и другие препятствия. Дальше вновь этап куба и надпись Take another break . Далее этап робота, тут надо пройти по столбам и нажать на сферы. И снова этап куба, в основном надо прыгать через шипы и нажимать на сферы. И снова стартует чередование, где мы встретим первый раздвоенный этап, им станут куб и корабль. Этап куба, нужно обойти уже тысячу раз виданные шипы. Появится надпись "21% done" . 21-23%: Началом данной части является легкий и короткий этап волны. На нем надо обойти обычный и ничем непримечательный туннель. Дальше прерывистый этап куба. Таковым он является из-за того, что будет прерван кратким этапом шара. На этих этапах надо обойти кучу шипов и платформ. Этап корабля, тут надо обойти пилы. Затемнение. 23-28%: стартует этап шара. Тут надо обойти шипы и столбы. Дальше чередование этапов робота и НЛО. В первом случае надо пройти по столбам, ну а во втором надо пролететь через пилы. Дальше очередной этап куба. Тут надо уже в сотый раз пройти через шипы, потом игрок взлетит вверх. Начнется чередование, где надо обойти различные препятствия. Часть закончится этапом куба. Снова затемнение. 28-35%: этап куба продолжается, надо использовать сферы. Затем начнется чередование, этапы будут меняться точь-в-точь изменению музыки. Этап куба, тут надо попрыгать по платформам. Дальше этап корабля, надо всего-лишь пройти через пилы. Дальше очередной этап куба, снова надо попрыгать по платформам. Затем снова чередование. Закончится все это этапом куба, где музыка будет становиться все громче и громче. 35-39%: как и в большинстве случаев, данная часть начнется... Этапом куба! Здесь надо просто запрыгнуть на желтые батуты. Затем этап шара, надо обойти шипы. Ну а дальше опять чередование. Затем этап куба. На нем также впервые поменяет свой цвет фон, и даже не один раз. Надо попрыгать по столбам, обойти шипы и нажать на сферы. И снова чередование, оно прерывистое. В основном, препятствиям послужат... Опять шипы. 39-43%: этап куба. Как обычно, простая схема: обход шипов и сферы. Теперь этап корабля, музыка на нем станет более веселой. Надо обойти шипованные блоки. Затем мы снова обходим шипы на этапе куба. Потом уже, кажется, десятое чередование. Надо в основном миновать туннели. 43-50%: этап корабля, надо пролететь пилы. Затем краткое чередование. Теперь этап куба, надо пройти через шипы и попрыгать по столбам. Этап НЛО, надо пролететь толстые шипованные столбы. Дальше этап шара, надо перемещаться по очередным столбам. Потом снова чередование. Этап корабля, надо обойти блоки с маленькими шипами. Этапы чередуются вновь. В конце концов, мы начнем этап куба, где должны обойти различные препятствия. И тут игрок преодолеет половину уровня. 50-55%: начинается еще одна часть. Ее первым этапом является шар. На нем надо обойти платформы с шипами. Теперь этап НЛО, тут мы обходим тройные столбы с шипами. Потом чередование, оно весьма легкое. Теперь снова этап куба, на нем надо просто перемещаться по платформам. Теперь этап корабля, надо обойти кучу черных пил. Далее этап куба, просто надо пройти кучу шипов. Затем весьма сложный этап волны. Надо пройти через узкие пространства и шипы. Потом этап куба. Нужно обойти шипы. Он прервется этапом НЛО с похожим геймплеем и продолжится. Геймплей снова тот же. Теперь этап НЛО. Надо пройти очередную кучу пил. 55-66%: начало, этап куба. Игроку надо обойти шипы. Дальше короткий этап волны, надо обойти туннель. Затем этап куба. Надо в очередной раз обойти шипы. Дальше короткое чередование. И теперь стартует очередной этап корабля с очередной кучей шипов. И продолжит этот геймплей очередной этап волны. Этап куба. Здесь надо нажать на сферы и пропрыгать через шипы. Дальше этап корабля. Надо облететь блоки с маленькими шипами. Дальше краткое чередование. Потом этап НЛО, надо пролететь пилы. Потом перерыв. И стартует этап волны с аналогичным геймплеем, а также начнется этап корабля с... Этим же геймплеем. Потом чередование. Далее мы облетаем платформы с шипами на этапе НЛО. Потом довольно сложный этап волны. Надо пролететь туннель. Ситуация осложняется уменьшенным размером персонажа. Потом этап корабля, появятся надписи "Step by Step..." , "You keep going closer" . После чего мы обходим туннель, и экран затемняется... Появляется надпись "That has been 23 minutes already" , а также "Are you tired yet?" . Потом появится надпись, уведомляющая нас о перерыве: "You should take a littel break" . Автоматическая часть заканчивается, игрок продолжает прохождение. Он проходит дуал двойного куба и заканчивает вторую треть уровня. Появится надпись "Since here i couldn't playtest level... Sorry for bad gameplay (start pos lag)" . 66-68%: страдания продолжаются. Начинается последняя треть уровня. Сначала надо вылететь из шипованного тоннеля на этапе корабля, а затем обойти туннель на этапе волны. Потом чередование. Экран снова затемняется. Теперь, на этапе куба, мы обходим кучу шипов и батутов. Этапы чередуются вновь. Теперь этап робота. На нем надо пройти по платформам. Появятся надписи "You won't give up, huh? That's awesome! NEVER GIVE UP!" . 68-75%: на этапах корабля и НЛО мы должны пройти пилы. Затем, на этапе корабля, мы должны пролететь через большие блоки природных мини-шипов. Этапы чередуются вновь. Теперь этап куба, тут надо просто пройти через шипы. Стартует авто-часть. Дальше этап корабля, надо пролететь кучу пил. Теперь этап НЛО с похожим геймплеем. Этап волны. Надо пролететь туннель из природных шипов. Теперь мы пролетаем двойные пилы на этапе корабля и заканчиваем третью четверть уровня. 75-85%: часть начинается сразу с чередования, тут надо обойти кучку шипов и нажать на сферы. Дальше этап НЛО, где мы должны обойти природные шипы. Теперь мы делаем то же самое на этапе корабля. Появляется надпись "Take a break and prepare" . Теперь сложный этап НЛО, где мы облетаем подогнутые объекты и шипы с двойным концом. Теперь этап корабля, надо облететь блоки с шипованным наконечником. Этап куба, тут мы обходим различные препятствия в виде шипов. Заканчивается четвертая пятая часть уровня. Теперь этап корабля. На нем игрок обходит пилы и шипы. Начинается уже черт знает какой по счету этап куба. Надо обойти... Опять... Шипы... Теперь этап паука, где мы снова обходим эти шипы. Снова этап куба, где мы прыгаем через шипы. Появляется надпись "Yay, another ship part" . На этапе корабля мы должны выбрать правильный путь. В этом случае таковым является нижний. Снова надпись: "That would be stupid for this level" . Теперь этап НЛО, надо обойти природные шипы. 85-94%: последняя часть перед финалом. Сначала мы становимся раздвоенными кубом и шаром и обходим кучку шипов. Теперь чередование. На всех этапах мы должны обойти туннель из природных шипов. Этап куба. Надо обойти шипы. Теперь этапы корабля и волны. На них мы обходим кучу пил. Потом этап куба, где мы прыгаем по столбам. За ним идет НЛО, где мы встречаем очередной туннель из природных шипов. Потом мы проходим этот же туннель на этапе волны. Начинается последняя автоматическая часть. Далее этап куба. Надо попрыгать по столбам. Дальше мы на этапе корабля влетаем в затемненный большой объект. Лететь надо в нижней части. Затем мы облетаем уже сотый туннель на этапе НЛО. Ну и этот же туннель мы облетаем на этапе корабля. Стартует этап волны. Надо облететь препятствия. Небольшое чередование. Начинается этап НЛО, мы проходим последние пилы. Появляется надпись "Go away from roof!" . Начинается финальная часть. 94-100%: финал страданий игрока. Не очень сложная финальная часть. Сначала экран будет мерцать красным, и начнется этап корабля, где мы обходим пилы. Потом перерыв и этап шара с невидимыми блоками, мы должны перемещаться по ним, чтобы не попасть на шипы. Очередной перерыв. Теперь этап НЛО, где мы проходим двойные платформы с шипами. Третий перерыв и очередной этап шара. Мы обходим природные шипы путем использования сфер. Теперь короткий этап куба, где мы перепрыгиваем через два шипа. Далее этап корабля, на нем мы проходим тоннель из шипов. Встретится мини-тайминг. Этап волны. Мы должны обойти пилы. Финальный этап. Перечисляется список проверяющих уровень. Потом появляется надпись "GG... That has been 36 minutes... Congratulations... You did it..." . Появляется список тех, кому посвящен уровень. Игрок собирает три монеты и перепрыгивает через последний шип. Мучения и этот длинный уровень заканчиваются. Интересные факты * Этот уровень проверяли 21 человек. * Уровень нельзя скопировать. Галерея Видео [Travel 100%|thumb|center|335px|Прохождение от [RS zoklev]] Категория:Уровни Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Очень длинные Категория:Безумные без звёзд Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Уровни с бронзовыми монетами Категория:Некопируемые уровни